


Beautiful Tragedy

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Linkin Park, X JAPAN
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cumshot, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir en grey is opening for Linkin Park and Kaoru just knows he's going to end up hitting on Chester, even though he knows he shouldn't. After all, Chester's just his type...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for club UKE prompt: Tragic and for y!weekly prompt: Glasses. Sorry for the total crack pairing. *sigh* Damn thing wouldn't leave me alone

Kaoru's breath puffed out, almost harshly, as he pulled his glasses from his eyes and sighed.

Today wasn't the average day. In fact, it wasn't even the average tour day. No, today was something completely different from normal, in every conceivable way. Today, they were opening for Linkin Park.

The very fact tightened knots of anticipation and dread in Kaoru's stomach. It wasn't highly unusual for him to be nervous, but generally his nerves didn't completely prevent him from functioning. But, for whatever reason, today was different.

If he were honest with himself, he'd admit that it was the prospect of finally meeting Linkin Park face-to-face... more specifically, meeting Chester, that had him on edge. Rumor had it that Chester wasn't exactly straight. Beyond that, Kaoru played for both teams himself and he'd been getting the vibe from the other man's emails that he was interested in more than a strictly professional relationship. Sure, Chester was attractive and all, but how could a relationship possibly survive the distance between America and Japan? The simple truth was that it couldn't. Shinya and Yoshiki's short lived relationship had proved that much.

When Kaoru really considered everything, when he allowed himself to dwell upon the dynamic he and Chester had even just online, he knew he was doomed to try from the start. They'd have two whole days together and no matter how much his mind rebelled, the truth was that he'd eventually end up hitting on the other man. After all, Chester was perfectly his type... his kind of uke: sweet, funny, with a hint of gloom lurking just below the surface; just like a certain other vocalist he'd once fancied.

Kaoru wrinkled his nose in disdain. That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. All that his drunken confession had ever landed him was a broken friendship and a million awkward moments with Kyo over the years. It really wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts.

The door behind him opened and the chatter of his band mates greeted him. A distinctly familiar voice broke through the others, followed by his name in what he considered to be quite the girly squeal.

"Kaoru!!!"

He turned slightly, looking toward the door. His face immediately broke into a grin at the sight of a familiar face. The other man practically flew across the room toward him and right into his arms. It was slightly odd, actually hugging someone he, in reality, barely knew. Yet, somehow, that didn't make him push the other away.

After a moment, Chester pulled away, holding Kaoru at arms length and looking him over. He shook his head and smiled. "You really are gorgeous!"

Kaoru blushed at Chester's words, ignoring the fact that his accent sounded incredibly odd. At least the other man had bothered to learn enough to speak with both him and their fans; though he had a feeling it was really more for him than the fans. He smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

It wasn't until Die coughed loudly and Kyo snickered that Kaoru realized they had a captive audience. His blush deepened and he muttered a curse under his breath.

Chester looked confused as he slowly let go of the guitarist. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kyo waved his hand and retreated from the room, realizing he was being rude, but still unable to hold back his laughter.

Kaoru glanced at the others and they quickly followed Kyo out the door. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uh... did you mean to compliment my looks?"

Chester tilted his head slightly to the side. "Of course. Did I say the wrong thing?"

The genuinely perplexed look on his face was all Kaoru needed to reassure himself that he was right about how the vocalist felt about him. "Well... telling me I'm gorgeous kind of sounds like you're coming on to me a bit."

Almost immediately Chester's cheeks turned pink and he swallowed hard. "I... I, uh..." he bowed his head, "I'm not sure what to say."

Kaoru stepped closer to him, close enough that he was in Chester's personal space. He spoke softly, almost directly in the other man's ear. "Just say if you meant to or not."

Chester's breath hitched in his throat for a moment and then he nodded ever so slightly. "I did."

Kaoru smirked as he backed the other man up against the make-up table. "Then the rumors are right, You do like men..."

"Specifically you..." Chester's voice shook with the declaration as he lifted himself to sit on the edge of the table.

The guitarist leaned in and captured the other man's lips with his own, gently coaxing him into a passionate kiss. His blood thrummed in his ears at the rush of need that coursed through his body. It all felt so good... so good and so very wrong.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but yet he was. Every fiber of his being told him that this was all a huge mistake, but he couldn't just ignore how his body responded to the other. It was as if it were made to be and then made to break. Almost beautifully tragic in its own way.

Time almost seemed to zip past as their hands and lips explored one another in a desperate, hungry display of passion. Clothes fell away faster than either of them could even keep up with, their minds only focused on one thing. Soon enough skin met skin and Kaoru was certain everyone in the complex could hear the sounds of their mixed passion.

Chester finished well before him, letting loose an almost unearthly scream as he released across Kaoru's stomach.

Kaoru pulled him from the table and turned him around, slamming back into him, taking him almost viscously until his own peak came crashing down on him. He quickly pulled out, letting his cum decorate the vocalist's back and ass.

Unsteadily, he stepped back and quickly began to pull on his clothes, reality catching up to him and screaming what a mistake this had been.

Chester gathered his own clothes and dressed, watching Kaoru from the corner of his eye.

Kaoru could feel the other's stare as though it burned his skin. He hung his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry... sorry for starting what is bound to fail before it starts, and sorry for giving in. We just aren't meant to be. I'm sorry."

Kaoru turned away and quickly left the room. The site of Chester's sad face, the tears shining in his eyes, was just too much for him to take.

The words he'd thought earlier rang clearer than ever in his head as he joined his band mates in the wings: just a beautiful tragedy.


End file.
